<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>黄雀行 by LaNouvelleJuliette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733087">黄雀行</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNouvelleJuliette/pseuds/LaNouvelleJuliette'>LaNouvelleJuliette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNouvelleJuliette/pseuds/LaNouvelleJuliette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>假如魏明帝由于某种不可抗力（比如一头秀发长进了脑子里），答应了日常上书请命“擒权馘亮”的曹植，让他去带兵，该是怎样的修罗场。<br/>擒权怕不是先得过小鹿这一关，而平蜀会对上诸葛丞相。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>丕植, 叡植, 权逊, 玄亮 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 鸟殪江岷</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      陆逊已经很熟悉给蜀国人写信的步骤了。</p><p>      他执起笔来，抬起头，向座席对面望了一眼。孙权正捏着他的那枚印信自顾自把玩，随着他的动作，柔软的丝质绶带从他带茧的指间垂下来，犹如宫中美人如云的发丝。丝带末端却坠着一块象征着威权的金属，凝结着君臣间不言而明的心事。</p><p>      吴国的股肱摇了摇头，这动作引出了吴主的笑。</p><p>      孙权是一个像他兄长一样爱笑的男人，只不过他的笑更容易被情绪与佳酿调动。今晚来之前，也许他也小酌了几杯，酒气黏在他的唇齿间，在他开口时，那缕暧昧的香就扑到了他的臣子耳畔，灼热得超过了限度。陆逊举起袖子来，在他的侧脸上落下了一片阴影，他的另一只手仍按在绢帛上：“今晚有了这样的大事，陛下应该少喝点——”</p><p>      他没有来得及说完，浓香的热气就触到了他的颈子，孙权从背后抱着他，又低声笑起来：“是你过分谨慎了，曹丕不如曹操，曹叡不如曹丕。如今的曹植又算什么呢？”陆逊不理他，任他把下巴搁在自己肩上，一笔一划地写起给西蜀的信来。孙权从朦胧的醉眼看去，看见陆逊的字写得格外端正秀雅，才想起陆逊原本是做过文吏的，用心写起文书来，比起专门的书吏也不遑多让。陆伯言把剑握得太好，孙权几乎忘了他原先是握笔的。</p><p>      “陛下勿要闹。”作书者蹙起眉头。</p><p>      他被背后的小动作弄得执笔不稳，讲起话来语调变得急促，带出一点吴音。这样正合吴主的心意，他要身前人往他怀里陷得更深，陆逊勉强抬起手，继续字斟句酌地写，好容易写完一段，他的衣带也脱开了大半，鬓发被弄得乱了，与平日里立朝肃如的形象大不一样。孙权依在他的身后呢喃着：“朕真不喜欢看你那副正经的样子……”孙权使惯刀剑的手滑进对方的衣底，要正在写信的陆逊把内容念给他听，又作弄得陆逊连笔都攥不住。</p><p>      “你这封国书写得好轻亵，一点书仪也不讲，这是要跟诸葛孔明暗通款曲不成？”</p><p>      陆逊看着自己处处端谨的遣词造句，面对孙权的调笑，他把笔搁在一旁，转过头，静静地看着孙权。</p><p>      “好，是明通款曲。”孙权咳了一声，又亲自把笔递到陆逊手里，由着他写完了这封信。</p><p>      他吹了吹墨，把帛书举起来，呈到他的君主面前：“请陛下过目。”</p><p>      孙权略略扫了一眼，取了印盖上，印盖在在文书末尾，是鲜艳的红。君臣二人的目光都落在红色的印痕上，一个在想夷陵的烈火，一个在想女儿口色。</p><p>      陆逊从君王的怀抱里挣脱出来，叫人来把这封信取走，连夜用快马轻舟送去成都。</p><p>      “记住，”他背对着门整了整衣冠，动作微不可见，对门外的使者吩咐道，“务必直接递到诸葛丞相的手里。”</p><p>      吴使把任务完成得很漂亮。</p><p>      不必拆开，诸葛亮就知道这是陆逊的手笔，那是吴国处事最谨慎稳重的人，遣来的使者沉默而通礼节，文书妥帖得挑不出一丝一毫的缺漏。</p><p>      在某些无眠的夜里，他会希望陆逊没有那么谨慎稳重。</p><p>      陆逊的信写得很简单，大致说了说曹叡颁布了诏书，战事在即，还望东西两国勠力同心。即便对手也许是曹子建，陆逊也没有丝毫掉以轻心的意思，他随信附上了曹植的上书，摘录得很克制。但诸葛亮自然是记得的，曹植在上书里写了不少急切而直白的话：</p><p>      “虏备凶彻，鸟殪江岷。权若涸鱼，干腊矫鳞。”</p><p>      “虽未能擒权馘亮，庶将虏其雄率，歼其丑类。”</p><p>      他慢慢回想着那些内容，一边有条不紊地把军政种种安排下去。相府里显得比平常安静，让那些平日里不会起的念头忽然浮现在他心里。他想：陆伯言果然很遵守两国交往的友谊，描述曹子建的上书时，概括得那么温和有礼，没有提半个字，关于岷江的鸟。</p><p>      毕竟他们都知道，让“鸟殪江岷”的那个人是谁。</p><p>      他低下头，一时间神情淹没在阴影之中。因为那句“如鱼得水”的话，大家一贯都是把先帝比喻为鱼的，没有人知道鱼与鸟的联系，曹植大概是误打误撞。他想起那是在荆州，他不让主公行猎太多，于是他们去钓鱼。那天的天气晴朗得出奇，水也清得过分，鱼看得见上面的人影，不但不愿咬钩，还颇招摇地在他们面前游来又游去。</p><p>      “出游从容，是鱼之乐。”年轻的军师捧着书在旁边看，颇为好笑地看着无鱼问津的鱼钩，“主公以鱼自喻，怎么钓不上鱼来了？”</p><p>      刘备辩不过他，索性躺下来，躺在他膝上，拔了一茎草衔在嘴里，望着澄清高阔的天空：“鱼在水里，如何舍得钓上来。”</p><p>      诸葛亮慢慢放下书。他们周围的长草被风吹得一片高低，水鸟停在浮木上，隐士一般悠然，长喙倏然探入水中，随即叼着一尾活蹦乱跳的鲜鱼飞走了。</p><p>      “嗳，”刘备也望着鸟飞远的方向，直到那抹雪白的影子消失在蓝的尽头，“倒不如做一只水鸟。”</p><p>      “翻然翱翔，不可复制。”这八个字很突然地涌到了诸葛亮心头，他决定留着它们，等待着能把它们用在主公身上的那一天。</p><p>      此时，被召入魏宫的曹植心中，却只有野草一般疯狂蔓生的兴奋。他对着镜子试着衣裳，转着圈琢磨自己的模样。鲜丽的衣物不再适合他，从前倾倒满座宾客的曹子建变了，他变得颓靡而灰败，提起笔来第一反应是作诚惶诚恐的文章。他的侄子，年轻而貌美的大魏皇帝站在他身后，很耐心地为他试衣服。</p><p>      “这一件的颜色太艳了，恐怕不适合臣。”曹叡为他披上的这件衣服，一看便知价值连城，轻云般的柔软触感让他感到陌生又不适。</p><p>      “有什么关系呢？”曹叡贴在他耳边，劝诱道，“叔叔忘了，这是您曾经送给先帝的好衣裳啊。”</p><p>      曹植的手攥紧了衣服，他惊惶地抬起头来，眼里分明是泪。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 吴蜀水浔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      吴人的请柬，让他想起曾见过的鱼。荆州的鱼，细细的，薄薄的，犹如银刀。</p><p>      季汉的丞相把那封细薄的请柬拈起来，反复地翻看。他的动作极其从容不迫，底下的府官却紧张了，纷纷上前陈请。</p><p>      请丞相三思。</p><p>      “孤为何不去？”他搁下请柬，面上平静。</p><p>      “既然有强敌当前，又是陆伯言亲邀，总归要去见一见。”他让人将请柬递下去。作书工整，用的是上好的吴绢，大概没有熏香，却散发着浅淡的、清如秋日江水的气息，很是好闻。</p><p>      这不是一次湘水之盟。</p><p>      事情朝着诸葛亮预料的方向进展着，他了解陆逊，而他了解孙权甚至还在了解陆逊之前。坐着华贵的马车前往会盟之处时，他的眼前浮现出赤壁之前的情景。</p><p>      年轻的孙讨虏，眼光中满是渴慕与期盼，他甚至还记得那双光芒闪烁的眼睛，如两轮初升的朝日。</p><p>      只不过，天上怎么可能同有二日呢？</p><p>      </p><p>      陆逊站在江滩上等待他，等他从船上下来，随着江风，缓步向自己走来。</p><p>      诸葛亮不曾见过二十岁的陆议，只是在战报上见过这个名字，象征着血与火，与一场过于沉重的倾覆。</p><p>      在夜里，他会问自己，陆议是一个冷漠而高大的吴将吗？在益州，在经历过猇亭烈火的汉兵口中，传着他的名字。他被描绘成饱经战阵、强硬而布满伤疤的将领，或是指挥着东吴水军，在黑暗里喷吐火焰的怪物。</p><p>      但他生得很清秀。</p><p>      哪怕是见惯风浪的诸葛孔明，见到江畔的陆逊时，心中还是有了一瞬的怔忪。</p><p>      他生得很清秀，甚至看上去有些柔弱，过于书卷气浓重了。为了迎接蜀相，他没有身被甲胄，而是着了吴主赐给他的盛装华服，显得骨架纤而小，连带着腰也被束得细了，宛如江陵盛产的鹤，在这片楚地的边缘，哪怕是在从前的楚王手下，他也会是受宠的士子。无怪在夷陵之时，他需要案剑中军，借着孙权的命令，与自己的书生文官身份划清界限。</p><p>      也许是担心自己比琅琊人矮上不少，失了气势，随从为陆逊牵来了马。他接过缰绳，回头命人用华车来载诸葛丞相。</p><p>      他讲话带着一点吴音，和柔绵软。</p><p>      深秋的澄明江水。</p><p>      </p><p>      陆逊平复着心情，乘着马，与车内的诸葛亮说话，语气平静而温和。亲兵劝过他不要亲去迎接诸葛亮，这样显得太失礼节，太失身份。</p><p>      陆逊低着头，批阅着太子近日新做的政论文章，说：“如果是陛下在此处，你猜一猜，他会不会亲自去迎？”</p><p>      亲兵向他行礼，称自己失言，请将军责罚。</p><p>      陆逊本也不指望得到任何实质性的回应，他使朱笔勾了几处，这才合上竹简，悠悠地抛出话来：</p><p>      “去再检查一遍，上下酒食种种，都准备停当了么？不要在诸葛丞相面前，失了我大吴仪态。”</p><p>      </p><p>      一直到了为诸葛亮接风洗尘的宴会上，陆逊的目光还是凝在对方身上。他忽然理解了为何吴主对这个人念念不忘。诸葛亮是能将观者的注意力完全攫住的那种人。一半是因为他的美貌与气度，他的个子高挑，哪怕是葛巾素服也不会掩其风华，何况是为了会盟，精心修饰过一番，衣冠华楚，十足的汉官风仪，引人追慕。</p><p>      一半是因为他的谈吐举止。</p><p>      分明是在做外交中最简单的寒暄，自己的心神却仿佛被系在他的一举一动上。陆逊收回了目光，端出得宜的微笑：</p><p>      “请诸葛丞相尝一尝这道鱼。”</p><p>      </p><p>      他们推杯换盏，酒过三巡，都有些薄醉了。陆逊亲送诸葛亮到他的下榻处，留得很久，好像没有离去的意思。月亮已经行到中天了，今夜的月光很好，映得面前的人也有如明月。</p><p>      这样一轮明月，只照在一州之地，未免可惜。</p><p>      “陆将军在想些什么呢？”</p><p>      这句话问得很亲昵，亲昵得出奇。从小到大，只有孙权在枕边这样呼唤过他，在事后，在陆逊迷迷蒙蒙地出神的时候，孙权就咬着他的耳垂问：</p><p>      “孤的陆将军，在想些什么呢？”</p><p>      诸葛孔明是喝醉了。陆逊这么想着，他觉得自己也有几分醉了。他走到窗边，让月色随着带着江水潮信的风一起进来，扑到自己的脸上发间。</p><p>      “曹子建此人，陆将军怎么看？”陆逊回头，见诸葛亮倚靠在小榻边，手里摇着一柄团扇。现在不是用扇的季节，侍从真是粗心，他该彻查一番，陆逊想着。</p><p>      “颇有文才，但于军政之事——”陆逊斟酌着，还是总结道，“虽然不曾有用兵之名，毕竟也是曹操之子，久在军中历练，还是当心为好。”</p><p>      诸葛亮笑了，竟是展颜一笑。</p><p>      “久闻将军谨慎之名，今日亮有幸见了。”</p><p>      他们真是醉了，竟然坐在小榻两侧，说起话来。在这里，没有人敢来打搅他们，对这次会盟渴盼不已的孙权，被陆逊的谏言拦在吴宫里。</p><p>      明月在奔涌不息的长江上，长久而永久地悬着。照亮他们染上薄红的脸。他们引以为傲的理智长出荆棘的长刺，扎透他们用礼节与克制保护停当的外壳，让他们心底从未流动的悸动和情欲，缓缓地渗出来。</p><p>      这已经超出以礼会盟的范畴了。</p><p>      “陆将军喜欢下棋么？”诸葛亮搁下扇子，忽然问，他带着酒香的吐息，几乎可以被陆逊触及。</p><p>      “从前下过，尊兄子瑜是知道的。”陆逊答，又对着诸葛亮也笑一笑，“丞相若不嫌在下棋技浅陋，议愿作陪。”</p><p>      摆开阵势，他们居然下起棋来，不谈军兵，不谈国事，就那样平静地对弈。曹叡与曹植的重兵似乎不能让他们有一丝动摇。落子声声，如同只余下一根弦的琴，循着固定的节奏拨出音节来。两人的棋风都像他们的用兵之法，当诸葛亮推进时，陆逊明辨兵势，往往谨慎地等待。而当陆逊出一路试探的疑兵时，诸葛亮则会抬头看他一眼，也缓了棋锋，谋而后动。</p><p>      “承让。”最后，诸葛亮落下一子，望了望棋盘上局势，道。</p><p>      “丞相棋艺高妙。”陆逊微笑着。</p><p>      然而，诸葛亮却没有再说话了，他的眼睛看着陆逊，就那样看着，定定地看着。没有笑意，没有一丝波动，犹如深潭般，诱惑不知轻重的人在里面挣扎到溺死。</p><p>      陆逊不是那样轻狂的人。</p><p>      </p><p>      “曹子建……他写给魏主的奏疏……是很大胆的。”他不知道自己今晚怎么了，他们都不知道。棋子散落在地上，棋盘冰凉，硌得腰很不舒服。</p><p>      然而与得到彼此的快乐比起来，这些都不值一提。</p><p>      他们做这种事的风格，也一如对弈时。</p><p>      陛下要是知道，他们在这里做这种事，大概是，会气得发狂的。陆逊在心里想。</p><p>      如此荒唐的吴蜀会盟。</p><p>      “孤知道，他拿笔比拿剑顺手，上书时总会说大话。”诸葛亮在他耳边吹了口气，连这种习惯都像极了吴主，陆逊忽然有了某种令人恐惧的猜想，他转过头去。</p><p>      他们从棋盘上纠缠到榻上，陆逊担心这位西蜀来的贵客受了凉，准备了厚褥，果然是用到了，华美的被褥适合用来把腰垫高，让高潮来得更彻底也更漫长。</p><p>      出人意料的是，他们竟然这样契合，这样了解彼此。每一次亲吻和交合的角度与深度都恰到好处。他们如同藤般交缠着，没有供他们攀的树，于是他们缠绕着彼此。</p><p>      诸葛亮不曾想到的是，这个吴国的重臣，在床上居然也很规矩，甚至接近乖巧了，让人的索取欲望达不到尽头。让他想起自己同样仕吴的长兄，也许是因为他们是被同一个男人调教出来的。</p><p>      陆逊不曾想到的是，蜀相里衣穿的是素服，像是在守丧。他替对方解衣时，想起刘备来。听说刘备死后，诸葛亮只来得及为他守极短的丧。</p><p>      但丧服般的素淡颜色，反而让他显得更动人，危险的动人。</p><p>      上一次这样的会盟，还是在赤壁，诸葛亮身边是周瑜，周瑜对他冷若冰霜。而对面是曹操，身后是刘备。</p><p>      诸葛亮在亲吻与交融的间隙里想。</p><p>      如今他对面是曹植，身后是刘禅。</p><p>      身边则是直接夺去刘备的陆伯言，这个吴人，就近取譬，真是像极了江水，表面平静甚至清澈，底下却是深不见底的暗礁湍流，足以让没有经验的舵工葬身鱼腹。</p><p>      </p><p>      这样危险的人——</p><p>      他真的喝醉了吗？</p><p>      </p><p>      他们两人抱着同样的疑惑，在同一张床上入睡。床帘不知何时被放下来了，他们都是追求整饬的人，哪怕是在酒与性的刺激后，他们还是维系住了这点可有可无的理智。</p><p>      </p><p>      第二日的早晨，连晨起的鸟都还没有啼叫起来，陆逊就先睁开了眼。他简单收拾了一番，又封了侍从的口，这才悄无声息地睡回去。</p><p>      他起身的时候，诸葛亮早已醒来了，等他睡回去，却又闭着眼。</p><p>      房内很安静，有种伪造出的平和，于是他们相拥而眠了半晌，随后，很默契地同时睁开眼：</p><p>      “诸葛丞相。”</p><p>      “陆将军。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>